Caledonia Bay
A yes, Caledonia Bay. Beautiful town. Great diners. Sexy peop- I mean friendly people. Shame about the fish. Not that I had anything to do with that. Yes. it was a truly magical time there. - Atmos Slibard on Caledonia Bay. Fucking millennial hipsters. - The typical response to the youth of Caledonia Bay by curmudgeons. A relatively small town (population: 1,500) on the west coast of the Northern Union, Caledonia Bay was originated as a fishing village within the state of Pongeta. After the founding of the Union and the increase of trade, Caledonia Bay grew into one of the main fishing centres of the North. It became famous for its rainbow trout and scallops, which became so abundant that they could be found almost anywhere. Moreover, the town became a minor trading port for Imperial merchants. The wealth and fame it gave to Caledonia Bay would later lead to the founding of Basozuria Academy, which to this day is regarded as one of the greatest bardic colleges in the world. This fame led to the town gaining the attention of the then 16 year old Atmos Slibard, who spent a few months studying while searching for a cure for his foster father the disgraced Kingsley Kingswell III. During this time, mysterious happenings began to occur in the town- the most notable being the disappearance of all the fish (though this can also be attributed to bad business advice and products sold to them by Atmos). This led to an economic collapse of the town. For the past ten years, the town has seen attempting to find new industry (mostly lumber) as many fisherfolk has moved to better grounds. Atmos was then run out of town, leaving behind many regrets for himself. The town has been using it's location between the larger and more influential cities of Muinohira and Wenizi to become something of a trading post. The Academy continues to be a major source of revenue, especially with the recent opening of the Fighter School within it and also with the establishment of many new shops and cafes to cater to the young people of the town. The town has also gained fame for it's growing punk and hipster scene, especially amongst students of Basozuria. This has led to much resentment by the older people of Caledonia Bay, who see this as a betrayal of the town's origins and a diminishment of the town's cultural (as well as a commodification of it). Even still, they agree that the arts and music festivals the town has recently begun to host are great for business. Lately, there has been a rise in missing persons cases that have left the town guard utterly baffled and confused. Local troublemaker and punk Rowan Tierney has stated that she has seen mysterious people dragging away the victims into caves. When the guards looked for these caves, they were nowhere to be found and Rowan was dismissed as an attention seeking punk (rumours of her relation to persona non grata Atmos Slibard have not helped things). Along with friends Ciaran Pascal and Mira Enid, Rowan has further investigated the causes behind these disappearances. According to them, each victim was suffering from some form of severe depression and disorientation in the months leading up to the disappearance, along with horrific nightmares of an ominous land filled with pale and cruel looking people living in spiral cities, with four giant-like men standing above it all. Not only that, but they have noted that several fisherfolk who remain in the city have sited mysterious fish-like humans scouring the coast and the water at night (but these have been dismissed as hallucination by the officers). The young investigators believe that the disappearances may also be connected to the mysterious S-shaped runes that can be found throughout the town.